Episode 36
Heaven’s Game is the 36th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Jellal Fernandes begins the Heaven's Game in the Tower of Heaven. He assembles Trinity Raven of Death's Head Caucus to fight against the eight Mages planning to defeat him. Natsu Dragneel and Simon face off against Fukuro while Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser meet Vidaldus Taka. Summary Natsu Dragneel is still wearing the cat helmet, and Wally Buchanan, who stands behind him, is targeting him with his gun. He has a clear shot of Natsu, but Millianna stops him, not allowing him to bully "Kitty-cats". Wally tries to make her understand that Natsu is not a cat, but Natsu meows, and she is convinced she is not wrong. Wally continues his attacks, and soon convinces Millianna to help him. She captures Natsu with her tubes, and it seems that Natsu is about to lose when Happy intervenes. Seeing Happy, Millianna meddles once more, and Wally is unable to attack. Trapped and unable to use Magic, Natsu resorts to his his secret move, "Kitty in Distress". Millianna, moved by the kitty eyes, releases him. Finally free, Natsu finishes them both of with his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Seeing that Millianna and Wally lost, Jellal Fernandes decides to let the game begin. He tells Vidaldus Taka to “go”, and Vidaldus summons his teammates, Ikaruga and Fukuro. With Trinity Raven now complete, Jellal announces the start of the “Heaven’s Game”. He explains the rules, which are simple. If the door to Heaven opens (i.e. if he sacrifices Erza) he wins, if they stop him from doing it, they win. However, there’s one more detail. The Magic Council will probably use Etherion to fire at the tower and everyone will be annihilated. Finally facing the truth, Shô understands and decides to imprison Erza Scarlet inside his cards to keep her safe and beat Jellal himself. Wally, on the other hand, confides in Natsu that all they ever wanted was freedom. Natsu tells him that he doesn’t know what kind of freedom he is talking about, but that the freedom at Fairy Tail is amazing. Having said that, Natsu flies toward the top of the tower with Happy, claiming that there is always a way to cheat in a game and that they will simply fly to Jellal. He is however intercepted by Fukuro, who makes them enter the tower, where they encounter Simon, who has been searching for Shô. At first Natsu does not trust Simon, but after he explains himself Natsu believes him. Fukuro then enters the room, and Simon uses his Dark Moment, but unfortunately for him, the "Owl of Justice" can see in the darkness. Fukuro knocks Simon out, and Simon explains to Natsu that Trinity Raven is a part of Death's Head Caucus, a guild that takes on only assassination requests. Bewildered by their concept of a guild, Natsu attacks, but Fukuro’s speed easily outmatches him. In the meantime, Lucy Heartfilia and Juvia Lockser are looking for Natsu, as Gray Fullbuster went after Shô and Erza. Vidaldus reaches them, and attacks them with his hair. He cannot attack Juvia though, being that her body is made of water. Juvia uses her Water Lock on him, but his hair absorbs it. Then, Vidaldus decides to make Juvia his succubus. By playing the Rock of Succubus song on his guitar, he completely changes Juvia’s personality and makes her turn and attack Lucy. In his room, Jellal counts both Lucy and Juvia as defeated. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro (started) *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Polygon Magic * ** * * |Ganzu Majikku}} * |Ēra}} * * |Majikku Kādo}} *Jet Magic * *Sound Magic *Hair Magic * |Wōtā}} Spells used * * *Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā) * * *Card Dimension * * * *Hair Whip *Water Body * |Wōtā Rokku}} *Absorb * Abilities used *Marksmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight *Night Vision Weapons used *Polygon Rifle *Cat Toy Items used *Rocket Pack *Magical Guitar Manga and Anime Differences *The design of the Tower of Heaven varies greatly between the anime and the manga, with the tower in the manga being much more straight and symmetrical. The tower featured in the anime has a much more "jagged" appearance, looking like a huge twist of metal with giant bits of Lacrima jutting out of it. *In the manga, Juvia and Lucy engage Vidaldus in a hallway. In the anime, they are in a completely different, circular-shaped room. *The room in which Natsu and Simon encounter Fukuro differs between the anime and the manga. In the manga, they are in a simple hallway. In the anime, they are in a large room filled with hanging cages. *When Wally goes to attack Natsu his hand is transformed into a gun. He is holding a pistol instead in the manga. *While Simon, Shô, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Juvia are searching for Natsu and Happy they are seen running up a set of stairs on the outside of the tower. In the manga, they are running down a hallway. *When Jellal's voice resonates throughout the tower the eyes of all the statues and pictures glow. This differs from the manga, where mouths appear on the walls to speak Jellal's voice. *In the manga, Jellal sets up his chess board and declares a 3 vs. 7 battle royal. In the anime however, he declares a 3 vs. 8 battle royal. There is also an extra chess piece on his board, in the shape of a fish. The fish might be a representation of Happy, meaning that Jellal counted Happy as another opponent. *When Shô traps Erza with his Magic Card, the card he is holding is much more detailed in the anime. In the manga that card was simply white. *Fukuro's jet-pack in the manga has 'justice' written all over it. This is not seen in the anime. *The anime extends the scene where Simon and Natsu encounter Fukuro, with them having a conversation about Jellal and Siegrain. Navigation Category:Episodes